The invention relates to closed-loop water and water-based systems such as paint tanks, cooling towers and swimming pools wherein, by ionizing trace amounts of copper and silver into the flow of water-based fluids, one kills bacteria, algae and spores within a given circulation system. In an existing conduit, bypass flow cells are disposed in-line of the circulation system. These flow cells activate ionization by means of at least one Copper/Silver electrode within each purification cell and at least two stainless steel electrodes, all having immersion contact with the constant flowing water-based fluids passing therethrough.
In the past, two or more Copper/Silver electrodes were used, one being the cathode and one being the anode to achieve ionization of one electrode. Polarity was then reversed so that the other electrode would then start ionizing into solution, thus assuring an even wear of both electrodes. In an electrostatic fluid such as E-Coat, the paint would be attracted to the cathode (in the case of cathodic paints which are positively charged), covering and insulating the electrode and precluding the ionization process.